Evol is Love Backwards
by HunterWithFeathers
Summary: "I'm not saying that 'once in a lifetime feeling' doesn't exist because it does. I know it does, I feel it every second of everyday." Sterek fluff


**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've posted something here! I've missed writing! So here's a new fic! It's my first Sterek fic and I really hope you guys enjoy it! Leave a review if you want! x**

* * *

'Love. The most overused word ever. It's stupid. Love is supposed to be special, something extraordinary. Love is something you experience only once. It's the one thing everyone secretly wants and the one thing everyone constantly complains about. Love is supposed to be the most wonderful thing on the planet but nowadays, nowadays it's used by twelve-year-old's in silly school relationships that only last a week. What ever happened to the magic of love? What happened to surprising your other half with flowers for no reason, or making a rose petal trail to a romantic meal on top of the apartment building? I'm kidding of course, all of that is bullshit. None of that crap actually happens. Allow me to introduce my theory on love (or whatever the hell you want to call it); love is a word used everyday in everyway possible. It's perfectly fine to use the word to explain how much you like a television show, it's perfectly fine to use the word in relationships that are obviously going nowhere. Love is not the 'once in a lifetime feeling', love is something you can feel for multiple people (all at once if that's the type of person you are). However, I'm not saying that 'once in a lifetime feeling' doesn't exist because it does. I know it does, I feel it every second of everyday. Every time I look at him I feel weak (which is something I most certainly will never admit), I feel like the entire world crumbles around me till it's just me and him standing next to each, touching and kissing and… other stuff. He may be the most annoying, sarcastic son of a bitch and trouble follows his every step but I love him. No, no I don't love him, I-'

"You don't love me?"  
"Stiles!" I snap my diar- journal! I snap my journal shut, "what th- how long have you been standing there? Were you reading that? How much did you read? Stiles, you know this is my one personal thing! Why do you always read over my shoulder?" I throw my dia- journal down on the sofa. Stiles doesn't answer my questions, instead he waits for me to answer his. I sigh deeply before saying, "Stiles, can you please stop reading what I put in my journal?"  
"Diary" he interjects.

"Journal! It's a journal, why can't you people understa-" He raises one eyebrow, still waiting for his answer, "Stiles, if you waited for my to finish what I was writing, although you shouldn't have been reading it at all, I would have said that no, I do not love you,"

"Then you lied all those other times? You know you're a big wolf guy thing Derek, you don't have to put up with a, what was it, 'annoying, sarcastic son of a bitch' like me. Seriously I'll just walk out the door now, just say the word and I'll wa-"  
"Shut. Up. Stiles." jeez this guy is hard work, "I don't love you because I don't believe love is a strong enough word. I feel something for you I just can't think of any words worthy enough to explain it. You're just a young guy, Stiles, I mean the only reason I know you is because I had to help some stupid kid that got him self bitten-"  
"wasn't really Scott's fault though" Stiles muttered under his breath.

"Shut up. Like I said, if it wasn't for Scott I wouldn't even notice you,"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"  
"Stiles!" he looks at me in shock (it's his fault I shouted, he needs to learn to stop. bloody. talking). I roll my eyes, sigh and continue to talk, "Stiles, sweetheart, what I'm trying to say is even though you're just a normal guy, you still managed to crawl your way into my life and actually get me to fall head over heals for you. I'm trying to say that you deserve a medal of honour just for getting me to show an emotion other than anger. Stiles, you may not seem special but you're the most magnificent and extraordinary person I've ever met… So no, I do not love you but I never, ever want to be with anyone else but you. Does that answer your question?" It doesn't even take a second before Stiles is jumping over the sofa and leaping into a hug. I can feel him trying to tackle me to the ground and because I'm feeling generous, I let him.

So, I'm lying on the floor with Stiles straddling me, my gigantic hands smothering his skinny legs and neither of us are saying anything. Instead he just sits there, staring down at me with that goofy grin that he usually wears after he tops; like he's never been prouder to be called Stiles Stilinkski. "What are you smiling at, Goofy" I break the silence even though it was rather nice staring into his stupid eyes. "Nothing, I'm just proud to say Derek Hale is in love with me"

"Not love, do I have to explain it again?"  
"Okay, okay! I get it! We need to come up with a word for whatever the hell it is then!"

"Sex?" that got me a punch in the stomach (ouch… not), "that can be your job then, find a word to accurately explain what we have,"

"Evol? Love backwards… although it kind of sounds like evil so it's probably not the best word to use. What are looking at?"

"You! You're so dumb!" another 'painful' punch at my stomach

"I'm not dumb, you're dumb. You big dumb… wolf. Stop laughing at me!" I roll my eyes at his pitiful attempt to sound hurt, "can you please stop reading my journal?"

"Derek, babe, just admit it! It's a diary and you know it"

"It's a journal!" I say as I start to tickle him till tears are streaming down his face and I'm above him, his wrists pinned to the floor above his head. "I," I lean down and plant a kiss on his forehead, "evol" then on his nose, "you" and then on his mouth, just a small kiss before pulling away and resting my forehead against his. "I evol you too, jerk" and then I let my full weight fall on top him, kissing him with so much passion and need. Teeth clash and tongues fight for dominance but tonight he wins, looks like I'm going to be see the goofy grin tomorrow morning.


End file.
